


Archer. Vigilante. Teenager

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [59]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Teen!Clint, bucky and nat tease each other a lot, bucky wins the bet this time, deaf!Clint, different way clint met the avengers, kid!Clint, prompt, tony likes waffles, with help from clint and phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Mysterious archer has been helping the Avengers win their battles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Archer. Vigilante. Teenager

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: The Avengers are on a call and it seems like they've won but one almost gets close enough to them with a gun and they notice a split second too late for them to do anything (they found a bunch of serious stuff they're goin over intensely?) but an arrow comes out of nowhere right into his eye. Over the span of the next few weeks, mysterious archer helps out a lot, never missing a target. Then finally catch him and he's this 16 year old who has scars everywhere and is terrified but big blue eyes.

“It looks like we’ve got the last of them,” Steve said over the comms as the SHIELD back-up team grabs the last of the gun-wielding Hydra agents.

“Seems that way Spangles, I’m feeling waffles after we’re done. Who’s with me?”

“Aww man, waffles sound heavenly right now” both Bucky and Sam say at the same time, making Steve roll his eyes. 

“Stop speaking in unison, you’re freaking me out” Tony snarked back.

“Which means you must continue” Natasha said with a laugh.

Steve sighed, _how did my team come to this?_

Jogging across the street, Steve was about to jump into the SHIELD van when a Hydra agent stepped out from the alleyway and pointed a gun at Steve’s chest.

“Shit, we missed one!” Steve called over the comms, his SHIELD already raised to block the bullet. 

I’ve got ‘em!” Bucky shouted back. But before any gunfire could go off, there was a muted _hiss_ and the gunman went down with an arrow through his chest.

“What the fuck?” Steve said to the cosmos. 

“Oooo bad language word!” Tony teased as he dropped down onto the ground.

“Jesus Stark, if you think Steve has a pouty mouth now – you should have heard him in the war”

Steve huffed, “Shut up you guys. A man just dropped dead in front of me with an arrow through the chest before he could even pull the trigger on his gun”

“Weird,” Natasha murmured as she got to the scene. “Maybe Robin Hood has a crush on you Stevie”

“You do have some of the same morals” Sam remarked as he dropped down next to Tony. 

Steve groaned, “You guys are the worst. I need a SHIELD agent to come and get this body before it starts to smell”

“Technically bodies don’t really begin to smell until at least a couple of hours before it starts to smell”

Steve sighed, “Thank you Doctor Banner for the science lesson. Now can we please go before I lose my patience?” 

Tony grinned and smacked Steve’s shoulder, “Sure thing Spangles. Let’s go get waffles!”

 

*******

Steve thought the arrow Hydra thing would be an isolated incident.

He was wrong.

The mysterious archer followed the Avengers around on every mission they had in New York. Hell, one time the archer stopped Tony from getting mugged!

Not that they weren’t grateful for the back-up (or mildly impressed while being pissed off at the same time in Bucky’s case), but it was getting tiring not knowing who this vigilante was.

 

~

“I’m getting sick of this Stevie” Bucky grumbled as they watched the news replay their latest Avengers battle against AIM, highlighting the mysterious archer’s help. Tony had almost been a goner if it hadn’t been for their Robin Hood helper’s arrow swooping in and saving the day.

“Awww, is someone jealous of a superior sniper saving the day?” Natasha teased with a smirk.

“Yes, goddammit! Who is this person and how do they _never miss?”  
_

Steve sighed, “We really do need to find them”

 

*******

 

The Avengers were fighting mutant pandas. Again. For the 5th time. 

“Why do people like pandas so much?” Sam said as he flew by one, bamboo sticks in his arms.

“Who knows. Maybe they think we’ll think they’re too cute to harm?” Bucky said return.

“Or maybe someone has a freaky fetish for panda” Tony also answered. 

“Either way, I wish we would never have to fight pandas again” Natasha said with an irritated sigh as a panda almost stepped on her.

“Is it time for a code green?” Bruce asked over the comms.

“Not yet Bruce. I want  to see if our mysterious archer friend pops out first” Steve replied quickly, narrowly missing a panda’s butt sighting down on him.

“Okay. Just let me know”

Steve hummed in response, “You see anything out of the ordinary Buck?”

“Besides mutant pandas and a slice of pizza for almost two bucks?”

“Yes”

“Nope. Nothing. But we’ll catch the person this time - I just know it”

Steve smiled, “Me too”

“If you boys are done flirting - we do have some pandas to wrangle” Natasha purred over the comms.

“Oh, real mature Tasha. Remind me to comment how adorably cute you and Murdock look next time we double date, yeah?” Bucky replied back.

“Avengers, let’s take this seriously please.” Steve broke in before things could escalate”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” They both said in return.

Steve just sighed.

 

~

The battle was almost over, and alas, they still hadn’t seen the archer vigilante. Having packed up the last panda, Steve sighed heavily. “Alright team, pack it in. We’re going home, I guess the archer wasn’t here today...”

“Awww, and we were so sure!” Tony said with a whine.

“Wow, do you always sound like a two year old?” Nat said with a huff.

“Excuse you, I am a sexy genius two year old”

“Dude. Nasty” Sam replied. 

Steve shook his head, “You guys are too much some-days. I’m heading to the van, everyone meet me there in 5″

“Yessir” Everyone mocked in unison.

“Jerks”: Steve mumbled under his breath.

Heading to the van, Steve let his body relax as he walked, his muscles complaining faintly after how much use he had put into them in the past few days. 

Steve was at the van when he was slammed into, sending him flying to the side.   
Ready for a fight, Steve’s muscles tensed.

About to kick his attacker off him, Steve’s head turned at the sound of a very loud explosion. Eyes widening, Steve saw that the van he had been standing in front of was blown to smithereens.

“Good lord” he murmured.

“Sorry for the tackle sir,” A young voice said, causing Steve to look up. “I saw the guy about to shoot and didn’t really think about my actions”

Steve nodded slowly as the boy, no older than a teenager if Steve had to guess, climbed off of him and sat several inches away.

“STEVE!!” Bucky shouted as he ran toward them.

“I’m alright Buck!” Steve shouted back, still staring at the boy.

The kid didn’t look back at him, preferring to curl into a ball as tight as he could.

“Are _you_ alright?” Steve asked softly to the kid.

He didn’t answer. 

Steve sighed and tried again, “Are you hurt?”

The kid didn’t answer again. 

By that time the whole team had converged on Steve and the boy.

“Jesus Stevie, you scared 20 years off my life” Bucky said as he dropped down onto his knees to wrap his arms around Steve.

Steve just chuckled and kissed Bucky’s cheek, “I’m fine - thanks to the kid over there.  he knocked me down right as the bomb went through the van. Luckily, no one else was in there”

Bucky sighed in relief and looked over to the kid, “Thanks kid. I owe you my and Stevie’s lives...”

The kid didn’t answer.

Bucky frowned and looked at Steve,  “Is he alright?”

Steve shrugged, his shoulder, “He apologized for tackling, moved into that fettle position, and then hasn’t said a damn thing after that .  He may be going into shock...”

Natasha sighed, “I’ll go take care of the kid while you two make out or something gross”

Bucky glared at Natasha, “May I remind you of the peanut butter incident?”

Steve pinched Bucky’s cheek, “Don’t. Why don’t you just take her advice and kiss me?”

Bucky smirked, “My pleasure”

“GROSS MOM AND DAD ARE KISSING” Tony said with a shriek.

While Steve and Bucky were kissing and Tony was being Tony, Natasha walked over to the kid and crouched down, pressing a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

The boy jerked away and scooted back several feet, eyes wide.

Natasha put her hands up, “Hey. It’s okay. I’m not a threat to you”

The boy’s eyes watched her lips for a moment before responding. “I’m sorry”

Natasha raised an eyebrow, “For what? You saved Steve. We should be thanking you..”

The kid watched her lips again before he shrugged, “I was just trying to help. I always try to help”

Natasha tipped her head, “Pardon?”

The kid bit his lip, “You guys always need help. I’m sorry if I’ve been a bother-

Natasha blinked, “ _You’re_ the archer?!”

The kid shrunk down in size. “Yes! I’m sorry! I was only trying to help!”

Natasha shook her head, “Steve! I found our vigilante!”

 

*******

Steve looked down at the boy, _Clint Barton.  
_

“For the last time Clint. You’re not in trouble, we want to thank you”

Clint nodded, “Okay”

Tony hummed, “That was some great shooting kid. Now that that’s over, where can we drop you off? I’m sure your parents are missing you..”

Clint watched Tony’s lips before shaking his head, “Don’t have parents”

“Okay... Your foster family”

“Nope”

“Siblings”

“Nope”

“Orphanage”

“Nuh uh”

Tony scratched at his head, “Then where the hell are you living?”

Clint looked down at the table, “Nowhere”

“Homeless?” Sam asked softly.

Clint didn’t answer.

“Clint? I said, are you homeless?”

Still no answer.

Natasha tapped at the table, causing Clint to look up.

‘Are you homeless?’ she signed. 

Clint nodded.

“Wait, he’s deaf?” Tony asked

“So it would appeared Iron Ass” Bucky replied.

“Natasha... Ask him if he would like to stay here?” Steve said quickly.

Several eyes turned to look at him, but they could tell Steve was serious.

“I’ll go get his room ready,” Tony sighed the second Clint hesitated after Natasha asked Steve’s question.  

“Oh, like you won’t enjoy having someone younger to mess with” Steve said to Tony’s retreating back, argument to convince Clint to stay already formed. 

“Shut up Steve”

 

*******

_4 years later_

“Alright Avengers, we have a new team liaison with SHIELD” Steve said to the group. “His name is Phil Coulson, and he’s one of the youngest SHIELD agents they have. So basically, no jerking around with him because he’s younger. Right _Tony?”_

“Steve, you wound me!”

“I’ll keep him in line,” Bruce said with a sigh. 

Steve nodded, “Awesome. Phil, you can come on in!”

A door opened and in walked 25 year old Phil Coulson. 

Immediately Clint’s jaw dropped because _goddamn,_ Phil was the hottest man Clint had ever seen. 

The feeling was mutual as Phil introduced himself to the Avengers, but his eyes went to Clint every few seconds are so.

“200 bucks says that Phil and Clint are together by Christmas!”

“Tony!!” The team shouted as Clint and Phil blushed, looking away from each other. 

Their first date was Valentine’s day, and Bucky split his winnings with them, a huge smirk on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
